Whisper's Smash Guidance
by Justin Times
Summary: If Keita/Nate was included in the roster, what would it be like if he had guidance like Snake or Pit?
1. No 1: Mario

**Japanese**

Keita: Whisper, could that person be?（ウィスパー、あの人はもしかして？）

Whisper: Indeed, Keita-kyun. It's Mario, whis! Nintendo's official mascot! Mr. Nintendo! Mr. *TV Game, whis!（いかにも、ケータきゅん。マリオでうぃす！ニンテンドー公式マスコット！Mr.ニンテンドー！Mr.テレビゲームでうぃす！）

Jibanyan: Even without cunning on your pad, I'm surprised you know whoever he is. （パッドでカンニングせずによくどこのどいつか分かるニャンね～。）

Whisper: You, on the contrary! I'm surprised you don't know this figure!（逆にあーた！よくこの人物ご存知ないですね～！）

Keita: Indeed.（たしかに。）

Jibanyan: Let me be, nyan!（ほっといてほしいニャン！）

Whisper: Mario is famous for his successes of his many adventures. Warping with pipes, fighting monsters, saving a beloved princess along with a kingdom and even galaxies. There's almost no one who doesn't know him, whis!（マリオはいろんな冒険の大活躍で有名。パイプでワープしたり、怪物たちを戦ったり、愛しい姫と共に王国や銀河まで救ったり。彼を知らない人などほぼいないでうぃす！）

Jibanyan: Amazing, nyan! He's as famous as King Enma, nyan!（すごいニャン！エンマ大王と同じくらい有名ニャン！）

Whisper: According to rumors, he has brought a friend from his recent adventure. A hat-inspiriting yo-kai named Cappy. Isn't he somewhat like Wasurenbo?（噂によると、最近の旅から友を連れて来たと。キャッピーという帽子を操る妖怪でうぃす。なんだかわすれん帽みたいですね～？）

Keita: Even without Unchikuma, you know. Anyways, will I be able to get a sign afterwards?（うんちく魔いなくても分かるよね。それより、この後サインもらえるかな？）

Whisper: I want one too, whis! Now show your power, Keita-kun! No regrets, whis.（わたくしも欲しいでうぃす！さぁ実力見せてやれ、ケータくん！悔い無しでうぃす！）

Keita: All right! Let's go!（よーし！レッツアゴー！）

Jibanyan: I will go in full power too, nyan!（オレっちも全力でいくニャン！）

**English**

Nate: Whisper, is that man who I think he is?

Whisper: Mamma mia, Nate! It is. It's Mario! Nintendo's VIP! Mr. Nintendo! Mr. Video Game himself!

Jibanyan: I'm surprised you don't nyeed to sneak-check your pad to knyow whoever this guy is.

Whisper: I'm surprised you don't even know him!

Nate: Couldn't agree more with him on that.

Jibanyan: Come on! Give this cat a break, nyeow!

Whisper: Anyway, Mario is world-famous for his many adventures. Warping through pipes, fighting monsters, and saving his beloved princess, her kingdom and even galaxies along the way. There's probably no one who don't know this man!

Jibanyan: Seriously!? His fame's on par with Lord Enma!

Whisper: From what I heard, he brought a friend from his latest adventure. A yo-kai named Cappy with the power to inspirit hats. Somewhat like Wazzat, don't you think?

Nate: Guess it doesn't take Poofessor to know him. Speaking of which, do you think I can get his autograph after this?

Whisper: I hope I get one too! Now show him what you can do, Nate! No regrets!

Nate: Let's a go!

Jibanyan: All right! I'll give it all I got, nyeow!


	2. No 2: Donkey Kong

**Japanese**

Keita: Whisper, there's a huge gorilla!（ウィスパー、なんかでっかいゴリラいますけど～！）

Whisper: Stay calm, Keita-kun! Um. Found it! That's Donkey Kong!（落ち着いて、ケータくん！え～と。あった！あれはドンキーコング！）

Keita: Donkey Kong? Is there a relation with Sing Kong?（ドンキーコング？シングコングと関係あるかな？）

Whisper: Probably. Donkey Kong is the king of Congo Island's jungle, despite living in a house. According to the info, his grandfather who is the original Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, fought against Mario who at the time was called Jumpman, whis.

（多分そう。ドンキーコングはコンゴアイランドのジャングルの王、にも関わらず家に住んでいる。

情報によりますと、先代ドンキーコングである彼の祖父・クランキーコングは当時ジャンプマンと呼ばれていたマリオと決戦したでうぃす。）

Jibanyan: Besides that, without wearing clothes, why a necktie, nyan?（それにしても服着てニャいのに、ニャンでネクタイニャン？）

Keita: You say that with only a bellyband?（腹巻きだけなのに言う？）

Jibanyan: Without this, I feel naked, nyan!

（これがニャいと全裸に感じるニャン！）

Whisper: Anyway, he wields great strength as he appears. If you eat his Giant Punch, it won't end well!

（とにかく見た目通り腕力の持ち主。彼のジャイアントパンチを食らったらただじゃ済まないうぃす！）

Keita: Giant Punch? Doesn't "Banana Punch" sound good, too?（ジャイアントパンチ？"バナナパンチ"とかもいいんじゃない？）

Whisper:Your naming sense isn't good as always, whis.（相変わらずネーミングセンスいまいちでうぃす。）

Keita: Heeey!（ちょっとー！！）

Jibanyan: Whisper tries to name new Yo-kai, but his naming is below Keita's, nyan.

（ジバニャン：ウィスパーも新しい妖怪の名前を当たろうとするが、ネーミングセンス景太以下ニャン。）

Whisper: WHAT DID YOU SAAAAY!（ウィスパー：んだとコラー💢！！）

**English**

Nate: Uh, Whisper. There's a big gorilla on the loose!

Whisper: Calm down, Nate! Let me see. Found it! That's Donkey Kong!

Nate: Donkey Kong? Is he related to Sing Kong?

Whisper: Probably. Donkey Kong is the king of the jungle on Kongo Island, living inside a house, that is. According to this, his grandfather Cranky Kong, the original Donkey Kong, once fought his battles with Mario, who at the time, was known as Jumpman.

Jibanyan: If he has nyo clothes, why a nyecktie?

Nate: Same for you, with the bellyband.

Jibanyan: I just feel nyaked without it!

Whisper: Anyways, as you can see, he's a powerhouse. One hit from his Giant Punch will knock your lights out!

Nate: Giant Punch, huh? How about "Banana Slamma"!?

Whisper: Your naming skills still need work.

Nate: Oh come on!

Jibanyan: Your nyaming skills on Yo-kai is nyo prize either. It's worse than Nyate's.

Whisper: HOW DARE YOOOOOOU!


	3. No 3: Link

Sorry for the wait. I go at my own pace. Hope this chapter doesn't suck to you guys and gals.

* * *

**Japanese**

Keita: Whisper. who's that yo-kai with the sword and shield in hand?

（ウィスパー、剣と盾を手にしてるあの妖怪は？）

I know him, I know him. Ummm...found it! That yo-kai is Link!

（知ってます知ってます。え～と…あった！あの妖怪はリンク！）

Link? Is he connected to something, nyan?

（リンク？ニャにかとつながってるニャンかー？）

Komasan: That yo-kai looks mongee brave, zura.

（あの妖怪もんげ～勇ましそうズラ。）

Whisper: Link is a member of a tribe called Hylians, and is a renowned hero in the history of Hyrule Kingdom, whis.

Rumors are that many Links exist, and each generation has a Link. Who we see now is a Link called the "Hero of Breath".

（リンクはハイリア人という一族の一人で、ハイラル王国の歴史に知られる勇者でうぃす。リンクは数人存在し、それぞれの時代にリンクがいるとの噂。

今目にしているのは"息吹の勇者"と呼ばれているリンクでうぃす。）

Keita: I've seen many nyan-type yo-kai, but it's surprising that there are also many Links.

（いろんなニャン系妖怪見てきたけど、いろんなリンクがいるのもびっくりだよ。）

Jibanyan: Think of it that way, I'm also surprised, nyan.

（そう考えると、おれっちもびっくりだニャン。）

Whisper: The weapon in his hand is the Master Sword, or the "Sword of Evil-Repellence". Also wielding a magic shield, a bow and arrows, remocon bombs,

and a boomerang, he's a veteran warrior, whis!

（手にしている武器はマスターソード、または"退魔の剣"。ほかにも魔法の盾や、弓と矢、リモコン爆弾、ブーメランまで持つベタラン戦士でうぃす！）

Komasan: He's mongee equipped with goods, zura.

（荷物もんげ～装備してるズラ。）

Whisper: There's also...Eh! Uhuuuu; ;

（他にも...えっ！？うっう～；；）

Keita: What's wrong, Whisper!?

（どうしたの、ウィスパー！？）

Whisper: It seems that he got serious injuries from his battle against his enemy Ganondorf, so by the magic of of Hyrule Kingdom's Princess Zelda,

he slept for 100 years, and when he woke up, he lost part of his memory, whis.

（なんてことでしょ～。どうやらこの方は大敵ガノンとの戦いで重傷を負い、ハイラル王国のゼルダ姫の魔法により100年もの間眠りに着き、

目覚めた時は一切の記憶を失ってるでうぃす。）

Komasan: Mongee! That's like Semimaru dropping asleep (batankyuu), zura.

（もんげ～！！まるでセミまるさんがばたんQしたのようズラ。）

Whisper: Hmph! I've been trapped inside a capsule for 190 years, whis!

（てい！こっちなんか190年もの間カプセルの中に閉じ込められたでうぃすよ！うぉ～ほっほ～ぅ；；!）

Jibanyan: That's long, nyan!

（それは長いニャン！）

Keita: You're exaggerating.

（そんな大げさだよ～。）

Whisper: Solitude, fear, frustration. I can feel the same way with him, huhuuu.

（孤独、恐怖、悔しさ。彼と同感できましゅふふー。）

Komasan: I feel sorry for you two, zura.

（お二人さんかわいそうズラ～。）

Keita: Sorry about that.

（なんか、ごめん。）

Whisper: Buuuuuuuuuuuut! Let's unleash our full power and fight!

（しか～し！ここで全力出して戦いましょう！）

Keita: He revives fast?!

（復活はや？！）

**English**

Nate: Whisper, who's that yo-kai with the sword and shield?

Whisper: Let me see. It's on the tip of my tongue….Aha! That yo-kai is Link!

Jibanyan: Link? Is he connected to something?

Komasan: That yo-kai looks braver than a wolf in deepest twilight.

Whisper: Link is from a race known as Hylians, residing in the kingdom of Hyrule, where he is renowned as a hero in its history.

Rumor has it that there are multiple Links, each rescinding in their own era. The Link we see before us is known as the "Hero of the Wild".

Nate: I've seen many cat yo-kai similar to Jibanyan, but this is just as surprising.

Jibanyan: Nyow that I think about it, it is a surprise.

Whisper: His weapon in hand is the Master Sword, also called the "Blade of Evil's Bane". He also wields a magic shield, a bow and arrows,

remote control bombs, and a boomerang. He's a veteran warrior!

Komasan: He's armed to the teeth like a pack rat at a limited time sale.

Whisper: What else is there…Wha? (sobs)

Nate: is it, Whisper!?

Whisper: The tragedy~. It appears that after getting fatal wounds from his battle against the evil Ganondorf,

the princess of Hyrule, Zelda used her magic to put Link to sleep for 100 years. By the time he woke up, he had a case of amnesia.

Komasan: Oh my swirls! That sounds a whole lot like Cadin gettin Re-Q-Perated.

Whisper: Hogwash! I've been trapped inside a capsule for 190 years! Waaahhhh~; ;!

Jibanyan: Nyow that's a long time!

Nate: Don't make such a fuss over it.

Whisper: So lonely. So scared. So frustrated. I know how he feeeeelssss.

Komasan: Gosh, that's awful.

Nate: Uhh, sorry.

Whisper: Buuuuuut! We shall NOT back down!

Nate: Whoa, that was fast!

* * *

* Re-Q-Perate's japanese name is Batan Q (batankyuu means "dropping asleep")

* In English, Link is known as the "Hero of the Wild". In Japanese, the "Hero of Breath".

* Mongee means "incredible/incredibly" in Japanese slang.

* The Brave tribe is translated from Isamashi-zoku (イサマシ族). 勇まし


	4. No 4: Samus

Japanese

(Inaho: Chiwaaaaaaaaatchi!)

ちわ～っち！

(Usapyon: Hello, dani!)

ハローダニィ！

(Keita: Inaho!? Usapyon!? Why are you here?)

イナホ！？USAピョン！？どうしてここに？

(Inaho: Oooooooh, Keita. You didn't forgot the pretty girl of the watchers, me!)

も～うケータさんったら。ウォッチャーの中でも美少女であるこのわたしを忘れてはないでしょう～！

(Keita: You're no match for Fumi.)

フミちゃんの相手にもならないんじゃん。

(Usapyon: Thought I'd explain about the human in the power suit, dani.)

パワースーツを着てるあの人間の事をユーたちに説明しようと思ったダニ。

(Keita: Human? Not a yo-kai?)

人間？妖怪とかじゃなくて？

(Usapyon: Samus Aran is the most well-known bounty hunter in the galaxy. She rolls round like a ball while dropping bombs, dani.)

サムス・アランは銀河で一番知られているバウンティハンター。ボールのように真ん丸と転がりながらボムを落とすダニ。

(Whisper: Wait a minute!)

ちょっと～！！

(Usapyon: Hey you! What is it, dani!?)

テメー！何なんダニ！？

(Whisper: Explaining about yo-kai and fighters is my job as a butler, whis!)

妖怪やファイターを説明するのは妖怪執事であるこのわたくしの仕事でうぃす！

(Usapyon: Explaining is a job for me too, dani! It's a first so will you please let me do this, dani?)

説明もミーの仕事ダニ！初めてだからやらせていただきたいがよろしいダニか？

(Fine.)

仕方ないっすね～。

(Usapyon: All right, she catches enemies with her grapple beam, and shocks while jumping with her Screw Attack.

You should be most careful of the missiles and Charge Shot, dani.)

さてっと、グラップルビームで敵をキャッチして、スクリューアタックで跳びながら電撃させる。一番注意するべきはミサイルとチャージショットダニー。

(If you get hit while at high damage, nothing will be left of you.)

ダメージが高い場合に食らったら、もうひとたまりもないダニ。

(Inaho: After her parents were killed by space pirates, she was raised by the Birdman Tribe.)

両親が宇宙海賊に殺された後、鳥人族に育てられたとのことです。

(How horrible.)

なんて残酷な。

(Right. Compared to that, Usapyon's death is but a laugh.)

だよね。それに比べ、USAピョンの死因なんてお笑いですよ。

(Hey.)

おい。

(Also she got a power-up from accepting Birdman blood. Why is it that Usapyon's Emperor Mode didn't defeat Nurarihyon.)

しかも鳥人族の血を受けてからパワーアップ！なぜUSAピョンのエンペラーモードがぬらりひょんを倒せなかったのね～。

(Hey!)

おい！

(That lady is a real adventurer. Even when compared to Fuankan, a cheap mascot who can't hit me is nothing! Hahahahahhahahahahhahahaha!)

あの姉さんは本物の冒険者ですね～。ふあんかんとでも比べば、私を一発でさえ当たらない安っぽいゆるキャラなぞなんて事ないよ～！ははははははははははははははははは！！

(Youuuuu!)

テッメェー！

(Vader Mode)

「ベイダーモード」

(Awawawawawawawa! Sorry Sorry! Really sorry! Forgive meeeee!)

あわわわわわわわわ！！ゴメンゴメン！マジゴメーン！もう勘弁してー！！

(The explanation's over already?)

説明もう終わり？

(Thank you kindly for your attention.)

お後がよろしいようで。

English  
Hailey: Psych!

Usapyon: Howdy, folks!

Nate: Hailey!? Usapyon!? What brings you here!?

Hailey: Hi Nathan. You didn't forget the most beautiful of the watchera, did ya?

Nate: You're still a mile away from Katie.

Usapyon: Just thought I'd explain to y'all about that human in the power suit.

Nate: Human? You mean it's not a yo-kai?

Usapyon: That gal in the suit there's Samus Aran, most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. She can curl into a ball like an armadillo while droppin' em bombs as she rolls on.

Whisper: Now wait just a minute!

Usapyon: Dagrabbit! What in tarnation!?

Whisper: Explaining new yo-kai…a-and fighters is my job as a refined yo-kai butler!

Usapyon: Explaining's my job too! This is ma first time so give dis little critter a chance, will ya?

Whisper: Fair enough.

Usapyon: Anyway, she can catch her targets with her grapple beam, and her Screw Attack rolls her up sky high, shockin' y'all along the way.  
But most importantly, watch out for her missiles and charge shots. If y'all have too much damage, them dum-dums will send y'all to the stars.

Hailey: It's said that a bird-like race called the Chozo raised her after her parents got killed by space pirates.

Nate: That's terrible.

Hailey: I know, right? It makes Usapyon's death more a comedy than a tragedy.

Usapyon: Hey.

Hailey: And her skills she got from Chozo blood infused into her gave her quite a boost! Yet I wonder how Usapyon's Emperor Mode didn't do much to Zazel.

Usapyon: Hey!

This lady would make a real space cowgirl. Even when compared to Nervous Rex, a cheap mascot who can't even shoot me once doesn't stand a chance! HHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Why you…..!

"Invader Mode".

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry! Please spare meeeeee!

Soooooo, that's it?

That's all, folks.


	5. No 5: Yoshi

**Japanese**

(Keita: Whisper, what's that dinosaur yo-kai?)

景太：ウィスパー、あの恐竜の妖怪は？

(Whisper: That is a Yoshi!)

ウィスパー：あれはヨッシー！

(Keita: Yoshi? Not Dinoshi?)

景太：ヨッシー？ダイナシーじゃなくて？

(Whisper: No No, it appears to be a species of dinosaur living on Yoster Island, with their skin colors varying, whis.)

ウィスパー：いやいや～、どうやらヨースター島に住む恐竜の一種で、肌の色は色々でうぃっす。

(Keita: That's a place Rainbone would live in.)

景太：レインボーンが住みそうな所だ。

(Whisper: Only if he isn't prey. Yoshis eat anything. Catching prey with its long tongue, it lays them trapped inside an egg.

Also, it rolls and defends itself inside an egg, and throws eggs, whis.)

ウィスパー：餌食になれなっけりゃね～。ヨッシーはなんでも食べるんです。長い舌で獲物を丸呑みし、卵の中に閉じ込めた状態で産むらしい。

他にも、卵の中で転がったり防御したり、卵を投げたりしてまうぃす。

(Keita: They could get along with Tamago no Kimi.)

景太：卵の君と仲良くなりそう。

(Whipser: Probably the same for Karayaburi.)

ウィスパー：カラヤブリもそういう感じになりそう。

(Keita: By the way, Whisper?)

景太：ところで、ウィスパー？

(Whisper: Whis?)

ウィスパー：うぃす？

(Keita: Is it possible to ride on that saddle on its back?)

景太：背中にある鞍の上に乗れる事って可能なのかな～？

(Whisper: Seems so. Stories say, when Mario was still a baby, ever since the Yoshi who first found him let him ride his back and raised him,

he became Mario's friend.)

ウィスパー：そのようですね～。話によると、マリオがまだ赤ん坊だった頃、最初に彼を見つけたヨッシーは背中に乗せ子守りして依頼、マリオの仲間となったそうです。

(Keita: I want to ride it too. Jibanyan can ride Chocobo, and never know when a horse will go violent.)

景太：私も乗ってみたいな～。ジバニャンだってチョコボに乗れるし、馬だといつ暴れるかわからないからな～。

**English**

Nate: Whisper, what's that dinosaur yo-kai?

Whisper: That is a Yoshi!

Nate: Yoshi? Not some kind of T-Wrecks?

Whisper: No, it appears to be a species of dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. They come in a whole variety of colors.

Nate: Sounds like Rainbone would feel right at home.

Whisper: Provided he isn't on the menu. Yoshi eat just about anything. They swallow their prey whole with their long tongues and lay them trapped in eggshells.

They can also roll into or shield themselves in eggshells, and they throw eggs as well.

Nate: Her Eggcelency would love them in her kingdom.

Whisper: Perhaps. Maybe Unshelltered could get along.

Nate: Say, Whisper?

Whisper: Yeeees?

Nate: Do you think I can go for a ride on its saddle?

Whisper: Possibly. Stories say that when Mario was still a baby, a Yoshi who first found the newborn babysits him while on his saddle.

And ever since then, he's become one of Mario's allies.

Nate: Sure would love to ride one of those. Jibanyan can ride on his Chocobo, and you never know when your horse runs amok.


End file.
